Hope's Desire
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Santana's in love with Rachel and doesn't know what to do as she came to the realization by how much things have changed since they gradated but the thing is Rachel dating Dani. Santana tries as hard as she can keep her feelings hidden in fear of how it might effect her friendship with the diva but after a trip to the gym, things take an unexpected turn. For the better or worse?
1. Chapter 1

Hope's Desire

* * *

Santana's POV

Feelings suck ass, plain and simple. Feelings only complicated things and make my life even difficult than it needs to be as I didn't even expect to have this stupid response towards her yet I do. I didn't know that I was falling for her until stupid Kurt pointed out that we do couple-y things during one of our routine movie nights awhile ago and at first I denied it until I was blue in the face but then I thought about on all times that I spent with her that it hit me.

 _ **I'm in love with Rachel Berry!**_

I don't find minding practicing lines with her, I held during the times that her stupid bitch of a dancer teacher sent her home in tears, Rachel is always curled up against my side with my arm loosely wrapped her shoulder during our movie nights and I hate the guys that she has gone out with. Lately she hasn't gone out with any guys since that donkey face thought that it was a good idea to try and get fresh with her by trying to cop a feel on her causing her to come home, ranting to me about how guys are such pigs and idiots.

I couldn't believe that he tried to do something like that to my hobbit but I got my payback by giving him a black eye and nearly putting his arm in a sling along with threatening him to stay as far away from her as humanly possibly. Kurt and Rachel have let me stay with them in their loft in New York because I didn't have anywhere else to stay and over the last few months, they have become like family to me and I guess that it makes sense that I've fallen for Berry after all the crap that I put her through in high school.

Maybe it was my way of showing that I liked the diva but I had my head so far up my ass that I didn't realize it until we got away from Lima and even then I didn't realize it but it's too late to do anything about it now because there's another problem. It comes in the form of a girl named Dani and she's the new girl that works at the Spotlight Diner that Rachel, Kurt and myself work at as I didn't mind her at first but then she had the balls to flirt with my girl in first of me.

I thought that the diva would've politely told the blonde guitarist that she wasn't interest because Berry is obvious straight as they come but much to my dismay, shock or probably both she smiled, flirting right back. I didn't understand what was going on around or how the hell that Berry was gay all of a sudden and when I confronted her about it one night, she simply said that sexuality was fluid and she wasn't just interest in only dating men confusing me even further.

As the few months went on, I had to stand by watching the two get all giggly and flirty with each other making me want to throw up my lunch every time that I was stuck with the both of them on the same shift and Rachel would come home from her dates with a huge smile on her face, making my heart throb in pain. It doesn't help that the blonde bimbo is integrating herself into our movie nights that started off for the three of us as I have to sit alone on the couch with Kurt as the two take refuge on the love seat that the diva brought from a flea market. They spend most of the whispering to each other, acting all cute and shit and it grates on my nerves every time I have to look at them making me apply this night club/bar a few blocks away from the apartment.

I have to take the subway to get there but I don't know how much more I can take and I need something to distract me from the pain that I'm feeling plus the extra cash to pay for the dance class as well as the time at the gym is a definite plus in dealing with the pent-up rage. I thought if I stay out long enough and kept my distance as much as possible that these feelings would go away and things would go back to the way that they were before but they didn't as the diva started to notice the change in our dynamics. She cornered me after I had pulled a double shift, questioning me about my strange behavior 'as of late' and practically demand that I tell her what was going on with me.

I hate that she does to me and I was fully prepared to rip her a new one on minding her own business but I could see that she was worried about me as whatever I was going to say died on the way out. I simply patted the diva on the shoulder, saying that it's just stress and all I needed was some sleep before ducking into my room before she question me further then flopping on my bed face first. _When did things get so complicated? Why did I have to fall for her of all people? Did I learn my lesson the first time when I made the mistake of falling for my best friend?_

Rachel didn't take my confession at face value but didn't say anything to me about it as she looks at me with a worried expression while I worked as I tried to ignore it as much as possible until my shift at the diner was over. I changed out of my uniform, grabbing my backpack on the way out and I was a few inches away from the door when someone calls out my amen as I knew perfectly who the voice belonged to, sighing in annoyance.

 _So close, so close to get away from this bullshit. Why is she making this difficult?_ I stopped to see Dani walking up to me and I noticed that she had changed out of her uniform as well, walking in step with me as we exited out of the diner together much to my dismay in silence. I don't know why this guitarist is so insistent that we become buddies, pals or whatever she wants us to be but she cant seem to take a hint that I don't want anything to do with her and the only reason that I have associate with her is because of work and Rachel.

"So?"

"What do you mean because I have somewhere to be?" I asked turning to face her.

"Straight to the point. Rachel was right when she said that you don't play around" Dani said giggling.

"Don't talk about me like you know me or that we're friend because we're not. If you insist on wasting my time than I'm leaving" I said turning to leave.

"Wait Santana, it's about Rachel" Dani said gently grabbing me by the elbow.

"What about Rachel?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"She's been acting a weird lately and I don't know what's going on with her. I figure that you're her best friend, you would know something" Dani said furrowing her eyebrows together.

"I don't know what you're talking about and she hasn't told me anything. If you're really worried like you claim that you are then you should that it up with your _girlfriend_ instead of me" I said reclaiming my arm from her.

I don't know what that bitch expected me but there's no way in hell that I'm gonna be her Rachel Berry encyclopedia to figure out what's going on with her girlfriend because it's none of my business. The last thing that I'm going to do is help the one person that stole my girl from me… whoa my girl? _When did Berry become my girl? God, I need to hit the gym stat_.

I walked to the loft, changing into a black sports bra and black sweatpants before heading over to the Raul's Gym a few blocks over to that there's a few people working with the music playing throughout the place. I found this place a few weeks ago and the old man that runs it is an old retire boxing trainer that lost sight in his right eye way back when but he always had a smile on his face. He reminded me of my Abuelo when he was life and I found myself drawn to him, listening to his stories about the Vietnam War and all of his old comrades that he served with his youth.

I walked past the office when I hear Raul call my name as I poked my head through the already open door to see him sitting in his worn out rolling chair. He has a sheepish grin on his face and knew that he needed my help with something because he's always asking me to do something and normally I don't mind but I really want to punch something.

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Come seat for second, there's something that I need to talk to you about" Raul said gesturing to the chair across from him.

I walked into the office, seating across from the old man that has taken me under his wing and treated me better than my own family has, knowing that I would do anything that he would ask of me without hesitation. I took a good at Raul to see the stress and fatigue was wearing heavily on him lately even through he's tried to hide from me more times than I can count now as I've tried to get the old vet to slow it down a bit but he's just as stubborn as I am.

"Santana, you know that I don't have any children which is my biggest regret in life but when I met you and took you under my wing, you've been like a daughter to me. You love this place just as much as I do" Raul said smiling fondly.

"You've been good to me too but where are you going with this?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"What I'm trying to say is that I'm not going to be around forever and I can't run this place by myself as much as I would like. I managed to pay the gym completely so I'm asking you if anything happens to me that you'll take over for me"

"W-What? You want me to take over? _Me?_ " I asked gesturing to me.

"Yes, you. I trust you that you'll keep this place in tip-top shape and there's no one that I trust more than you. What do you say?" Raul replies with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Y-Yes but are you sick or something? Do you need to go to the doctor?" I asked frowning.

"No, it's nothing like that. Just a wish of an old man that wants his legacy to live and be in the right hands" Raul said waving me off. "Work out or something"

I furrow my eyebrows slightly as I get up from my seat, walking out of the office looking over my shoulder to see Raul slumping his chair as he looks at the old picture that sits on his desk longingly. _What was that all about?_ I shake my head before wrapping up my hands then unleashing my rage and fury on the punching bag as it creaks slightly under the barrage of fists, pouring everything that I got into my moves thinking back all the crap that I have to put up with.

I don't know how I have been at this but by the time that I left the gym, it was already dark and I jogged to the loft before I ran into any creeps got any bright idea to find Rachel and Dani, seating on the loveseat wrapped up in their conversation that they didn't notice walking through the front door. I was almost to my room when the diva looked up to see me before getting up to block my way as I raise an eyebrow at her then rolling my eyes as I picked her up by the waist, effectively moving her out of the way. I walked into my room, throwing my backpack off to the side not caring where it landed before going through my dresser to get clothes to change into when Rachel walks into my room with a frown on her face as grabs me by the wrist, dragging me out.

"What the hell crawled up your ass, Berry?" I asked frowning.

"Really Santana? Calling me by my last name? I thought that we were past all of that" Rachel said crossing her arms over her chest.

"What do you want from me? I'm tired and I'm not in the mood to deal with whatever this is" I said getting annoyed.

"You're changed"

"What? Changed? Changed how?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"We don't hang out anymore and you've been acting distant lately. Are you upset with me? I did do something to make you pull away from me" Rachel asked looking up at me with tear forming in her eyes.

I feel my heart drop to the bottom of my stomach and I hate seeing Rachel crying even more so that I'm the cause of it because I thought if I put enough between us that things would return to normal or as normal as things could get with us. I run a hand through my hair, sighing to myself before reaching out and pulling the smaller girl into a tight hug as she melts into the embrace as I rub my hand along her back as she lets out small hiccups.

"You didn't do anything okay. I'm just… dealing with some heavy stuff right now, okay"

"Promise?" Rachel asked looking up at me hopeful.

"You have my word" I said patting on the top of her head affectionately.

"San, you know that I hate it when you do that" Rachel said swatting away my hand.

"Yeah, that's why I do it Hobbit" I said laughing.

Rachel pouts as she crosses her arms over her chest but the smile tugging at the edge of her lips gives her away that she's not really upset with me as I turn to go back to room when I feel something grabbing my wrist. I looked down to see that it's the diva and before I could ask her what's wrong, a pair of lips are pressed against my own and I frozen in the moment because it didn't register in my brain that the girl that I'm hopelessly in love with is kissing me until I feel her pull away.

I grabbed the back of her head, smashing our lips together once again as she lets out a small moan as I nibble on bottom lip as she parts her lips, allowing me access to her mouth and she really does tastes like berry. The moment ended when Dani decided to make her presence known to everyone in the room and I become aware of what I was doing as I pulled from the petite singer as she lets out a discontent whimper, slowly opening her eyes to see her brown eyes darken with lust and something that I couldn't put my finger on.

 _Seriously?! What the fuck in wrong with me?! Kissing someone in front of their girlfriend? I though that I put that behind me._ I disentangled myself from Rachel and was about to run into my room, locking myself inside permanently when a pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist cementing me in place as I tried to fight to get loose but it didn't work as the diva tighten her grip on me.

"Let me go, Rach" I said struggling against her

"San please, listen to me" Rachel begged.

"No, I can't. I can't do this with you, I just can't" I said shaking my head.

"I'm not losing you. I won't let you run away from me… I love you"

"W-What? You what?" I said shocked but quickly scoffed. "Right like a friend"

"I said that I love you, Santana and no, not like a friend. More like a lover" Rachel said walking around me to face me fully.

"Rachel, you have a girlfriend and you just kissed me in front of" I said shaking my head. "You can't love me"

"And why not?" Rachel asked frowning.

"Cause you're dating someone"

"I'm right here and I don't mind Rachel dating you as long as I get to date you too" Dani said smirking.

"What? Who said that I wanted to date you?" I asked frowning.

"If you give me a chance, you'll see why. Look Santana, I know that you didn't like me very much when Rachel and I started date, hell I was pretty sure that you hated me from all the dirty looks that you threw my way but I do like you a lot" Dani said taking my free hand. "I like Rachel too and she thought if we should tried a three way relationship"

"What?" I asked turning my attention to Rachel.

"I knew that I love you for awhile now Santana. It took me while to figure out when you started to pull away from me and I felt guilty about it because I'm Dani but then I looked up polygamous relationship. I found that there're more common than you would think and it would mean that if you chose to be of it that all three of us would equal say and all of us will have to agree on whatever decision needs to made" Rachel rambles.

"So let me get this straight, the two of you want to date me?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes" Rachel and Dani said in agreement.

"I don't know about this" I said scratching my head.

This is a lot to take in and I don't know what to since I never been in this kind of situation before.

"Look, I know that that this is a lot to take in why don't you take some time and think about it" Dani said squeezing my hand reassuringly.

"Yeah and I'll get back to you with my decision"

Rachel looks at me for a moment before pulling me into another hug then pressing her lips against my cheek as Dani follows suit then moving into the living room as I walked into my room. I feel more confused than I have felt in my life and I don't know what I should be doing or what the right decision but all I know is that I have a chance with the diva but that means the guitarist is apart of the deal and I don't know if I want to be in a relationship too. _God, my life feels like a telenovela._

* * *

 ** _I'm not sure if I should keep this as one shot or added another chapter so I'm gonna let you guys decided if I should continue it or not. Let me know what you think_**

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Hope's Desire ch. 2

* * *

I just can't wrap my head around the fact that both Rachel and Dani want to date me and that they want me in general as make that fact obvious as hell by being more handsy with me at work than usual but it's nothing that other people give a second look about, lingering touches or brushes, hugs that last a little longer than would be consider friendly, smoldering looks, stuff like that. I don't know what to do cause I'm used to guys fighting over wanting to get with me but not like this, this is something different entirely and it's feel so unreal to me as I stayed at the gym longer than I normally would to get my head straight and Raul needs all the help he needs if he wants the place ready by the grand re-opening. It's a welcome distraction for my confusing love life as I paint the walls an a burgundy color as the guys decided that he did even work for the day, heading home to their wives as times bothers on eleven but I keep working because I'm ready to head home just yet.

The gym's quiet but I didn't mind so I can the work done much faster without bumping into someone constantly as I nearly finish the first coat of paint when someone taps me on the shoulder, turning around to see that it's Raul as he motions for me to follow me as I set the buckle of paint down. I climb down the ladder, following the old vet into his office as he sits behind his desk with an impassive look on his face, lacing his fingers together as it feels like he's looking into my soul and knowing what's going on with me, making uncomfortable as hell and I don't like it. Raul leans back into his chair before shifting slightly to left, letting out a soft sigh.

"Girl troubles, isn't it?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me, Santana. You're having some kind of girl trouble and that's why you've been staying later and later at the gym than usual"

"What? No! I'm staying later because I'm trying to get this place ready for the grand re-opening if you forget that's coming in like a week from now and this place is no where near ready" I said frowning.

"I know that we'll be ready by next week"

"Oh really because the walls still need to be painted, the floor needs to be cleaned, buffed and waxed, the ropes for the ring still needs to be put in, and there's-"

"Santana, we'll be ready by next week. You don't need to take on everything by yourself so what's really doing on?" Raul asked concerned.

"I… I'm having some slight girl troubles" I said running my hand through my hair.

"Knew it. I thought that you were a lady killer of sorts?" Raul asked raising an eyebrow.

"Normally I am" I said leaning back into my chair.

"So what's the problem?"

"You know that chica I told you about that I have a thing for"

"Yeah, short, slightly obnoxious, a bit of a diva, sticks her nose where it doesn't belong" Raul said nodding.

"She's dating this gringa and I hated her guts for like weeks or at least I thought that I did up til a few days ago but now, I'm not so sure"

"What do you mean?" Raul asked furrowing his eyebrows together.

"I thought that I hated her because she's dating Rachel but a few days ago, they approached me with a proposition"

"What kind of proposition?" Raul asked curious.

"The both of them want to date me" I said in one breath.

I waited for him to say that I'm crazy for considering it, that I'm going to hell for what wanting to be with two woman at the same time, to tell me to get out of his office and never come back but it never came as I looked up at the old man who's looking at me with gentle, comforting smile on his face.

"Is that what you want?"

"What?"

"Do you want to go out with them? The diva and the gringa I mean?"

"I'm… I'm not complete sure. I know that I want to be with Rachel but I doubt that she's gonna break with Dani for me and I don't want to break them up because I know that she makes her happy" I said sighing.

"Do you want my opinion?" Raul asked smirking slightly.

"You're gonna give me it regardless if I want it or out so might as well"

"You're right and I think that you should got out with them"

"Excuse me?" Unsure if I heard him right.

"I didn't stutter. You should go out with them and see if this is something that you want because avoiding it and overanalyzing isn't gonna help you make up your mind about this"

"So… you don't think that I'm gonna go to hell for being in a polygamous relationship?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hell no, if loving two people instead of one then so be it. I'm not gonna stand in the way of that but if they break your heart then they're gonna have me to deal with" Raul said smirking.

"Whatever you old geezer" I said laughing.

"I may be old but I can still bend you over my knee, kiddo"

"Yeah, yeah I'll see you tomorrow old man" I said kissing him on the forehead.

"Keep trying me and see what happens"

I love the dynamics of our relationship as the old vet always puts things into perspective for me and I have a lot to think about but I'm glad that he wouldn't think less of me if I decided to go through with dating both girls although I'm still on the fence about the whole thing. I'm tired with a serious need for a hot shower and my bed as I walked the few blocks back to the apartment, hoping that Kurt and Rachel were either out somewhere or had turned in for the night but that wasn't the case when I walked through the door to find the diva and the guitarist cuddled up on the couch watching some old movie that I don't know the name of. I quietly slip into my room, grabbing some clothes before hopping into the shower as I let the warm water soothe my sore muscles then stepping out in a tank top and my old Cheerio sweatpants, trying to slip into my room before I was discovered and I only need to get past Kurt's room and I would be in the clear until I slipped on one of the fashionista's many shoes. _Damn Kurt and his stupid shoes. I swear that I'm gonna stuff these so far up that pasty ass of his that the doctors won't be able to remove 'em._

I pushed myself off of the floor when the couple rushed to see what caused the commotion as Rachel checked me for injuries but I catch her hands, telling her that I'm fine although it's nice to know that she was worried about my health as she pulls me over towards the couch. She pulls me onto the couch, snuggling against my side while Dani takes residence on the other side of me, resting her head on my shoulder as they redirected their attention back to the movie an it's pretty interesting even I don't completely understand what the hell is going on. By the end that the movie had end, I feel sorry for Rick for not getting the girl but loving her enough to let her go with her husband as I tried to sit up, I noticed that the diva had fallen asleep as I pick her up bridal style, bringing her into her room as I pull the covers back enough to place her on the bed as I tried to leave.

A hand shoot out and grabs me by the wrist, stopping me from going anywhere as I turned to see Rachel looking at me sleepily then pulling me onto the bed as I fall onto my hands so I don't crush her under my weight before adjusting myself, laying on my side as she wraps her arms around my waist. I hear movement behind me and things being moved around then feeling the bed dipped followed by a warm body molding to my body as well as a pair of lips lightly pressed against my bare shoulders, sending shivers down my spine. I don't know what could mean or if it means anything or if I'm reading too much into this but I can worried about it in the morning because all I want to do right now is sleep and I'm too worn out to think about the underlining meaning to everything that these two.

By the time I wake up, I found myself alone in bed and maybe what happened last night didn't really happen but it did as I'm still in Rachel's bed as the memories of last night comes flooding back leaving me confused as why the diva had pulled me in and maybe letting her pull me in here, made her think that I wanted to pursue something with the two of them. _Do I want to pursue something with them? I know that I want Rachel but do I want Dani too. I mean the girl is fuckin hot and she's easy on the eyes. I've slept with plenty of girls that were easy on the eyes but they didn't mean anything once everything was sad and done. Hell, I don't really know anything about the girl other than she plays the guitar and she's a lesbian._

 _I don't know what the hell I'm getting myself into. Time to go super sleuth but I need caffeine and lots of it ._ I pushed the covers off of me, walking into the kitchen to find the couple already there as Dani makes pancakes and Rachel handing me a cup of coffee as she passes me and I take a sip, moaning at the liquid caffeine then hopping up on the counter causing the guitarist to look up at me with a bright smile on her face. I feel my hear skip a beat but I shake it off for now because I have bigger fish to fry at the moment as I need answers to questions before I dive head first into a relationship.

"What's your last name?"

"Meyers"

"Where you from?"

"Brooklyn"

"Why moved to New York?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I wanted to be a musician but my parents wanted me to be a doctor, something practical until they kicked me out" Dani said shrugging her shoulders.

"They kick you out because you didn't want to be what they wanted you to be?" I asked frowning.

"No, they caught me making out with a girl in our basement. All hell broke loose so I picked up my guitarist, a few clothes, all the money that I had saved up and never looked back" Dani said giving me a tight-lipped smile.

"Sorry" I said feeling bad for pressing.

"No, it's cool. You're just curious and I get why you're asking so many questions. You want to know what you're getting yourself into"

"Yeah but still" I said shaking my head.

"Santana, it's okay. You can ask me anything" Dani said taking my hand in hers.

Breakfast was filled with light hearted conversation with a few more questions about Dani that she didn't mind answering and I learned that she going to NYU, plays most the guitar as well as the drums and the clarinet, has a husky named J.J., loves Katy Perry and Beyonce. The conversation was cut short when my cell goes off and I answer it.

"Is this Santana Lopez?" A male voice inquires.

"This is she, who's calling?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hello my name's Danish Singh and I'm Mr. Raul Garcia's lawyer well I'm calling because last name he… I hate to be the one to tell you this but he passed away last night"

"W-What?" I asked shocked, nearly dropping my phone.

"He passed away last night. He was very sick and he had a very bad heart as he refused to get treatment for it. Mr. Garcia didn't have any other living relatives or next of kin but in his will, he left everything that he owned to his daughter" Singh said sadly.

"Wait, I thought that you said that he didn't have living relatives or next of kin" I said frowning.

"Well in his will, he named you as his daughter and he viewed you as such. I would like to such delicate matters in person and would there be any way for you to come to my office to talk sometime today"

"Y-Yeah, I guess" I said trying to wrap my mind around everything.

"Is three pm okay for you?"

"Yeah, three's fine. I'll see you then" I said hanging up the phone.

 _Raul's dead. He's gone. He's really gone. Why could he not tell me that he was sick? Why did he tell me that something was wrong with him? How could he do this to me? He seemed fine yesterday and now… and now he's not here anymore. What am I going to do?_

* * *

There's gonna be one more chapter to wrap everything up.

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 2


	3. Chapter 3

Hope's Desire ch. 3

* * *

I've been flying on autopilot trying to get the gym revamped before the grant opening and throwing myself into, spending every awaking moment there ever since Raul's funeral. I knew that he would this to get finish because this place was baby that he built from the ground up and now it's my baby as I want to get it completed, making sure the repairs are done right, the painters are doing a good enough job, and the equipment is brand spanking new. I thought that going into MMA would cool and hired a few guys that I know would be interested in teaching it as I find myself sleeping in the office because I couldn't bring myself to leave this place and it makes me feel closer to the old man. I sit in the old rolling chair that he's so fond and never bothered to replace but I'm glad that he didn't when something catches my eyes, pushing myself out of the chair to see that it's on the wall.

I know that Raul keep the picture of him and his war buddies but the one next to it was something that I never noticed it as it's a picture of him and me in the ring, practicing after he decided to take me on and everyday, he pushed me to my limits and then some but I came stronger every time. Raul made me a stronger person and there's something that I wanted more is to make him proud wherever he is now plus being here for the grand opening. I didn't know that I was crying until I see the tears until I feel something touching my cheeks and I nearly jumped out of my skin when I realized that Rachel was standing in front of me along with Dani as I didn't hear them come in as I furiously wipe away the rest of the stray tears.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked frowning.

"We were worried about you, San. You've been so much time at the gym, only coming home to change and the only time that we see is when you show up for work before rushing off here" Rachel said worriedly.

"I'm fine but I have to get this place ready" I said making a move around them.

I was about to walk out of the door when a hand grabs my wrist, stopping me in my tracks before looking into another pair of equally concerned brown eyes but I know that this pairs is just stubborn. Dani pulls me back into the office, gently pushing me to sit back down before leaning against the desk with her arms folded over her chest, daring me to argue with her and honestly I don't have the time or the energy to be dealing with the both of them right now. I have to… no I gotta do something, keep moving or I'll start thinking about something that I would rather not think about right now as I attempt to push myself up right only to get pushed back into the chair by two hands on my shoulder.

"Santana, you need to rest" replies Dani.

"No I need you two to get off my case and let me get back to work" I said glaring at them.

"San, you've running yourself ragged, trying to get this ready. You've been staying here instead of coming home and I doubt that you've been eating properly as by the looks of things, you haven't been getting the proper amount of sleep conducive to running a business. We're worried that you're running yourself into the ground ever since…" Rachel trails off.

"Ever since what, Rachel? Go ahead say it" I said getting fed up with this conversion.

"Ever since Raul passed away. I don't think you allowed yourself to grieve over and I know that the two of you were rather close and I-"

"Rachel, just stop okay. You don't get to come in and tell me how to grieve" I said pushing myself onto my feet.

"I'm not trying to how grieve but to us, it seems like you're pushing everything so you won't have to feel anything, so you won't to think about losing a love you and I can't stand by watching to do this to yourself. I care too much about you" Rachel said staining my hand in hers with tears shining in her eyes. "Please San, let us be there for you. Lean on us if you need to but don't push us away"

"We love you, Santana and we're not going anywhere" Dani said taking my other hand.

I sigh because I know that I haven't either them answer and they haven't rushed me to make a decision, giving me space when I needed it and letting me figure stuff out with everything being so hectic lately. I hadn't to plan an entire funeral because the old man didn't have any living relatives to do this for him so it fell onto me and I think that he would've like with all of his students and people that came to the gym regularly and irregularly. They came out of love and respect for the old man and the Hobbit and guitarist was there, being supportive and I know that he would've liked them if I had ever brought them around or if I had liked Dani slightly back then. There's so many things that I never got to say to him, that I left unsaid and there's so many things that I wanted to learn from him but now he's gone and I don't know what to do.

I miss his twisted sense of humor, his bluntness, the way that he said what he thought no matter what other would feel about it but he knew that no one would say anything to him about it as I saw a lot of myself in Raul as I think it's a huge part of why we along so well. I feel so lost and confused as I found myself lately, wanting to go him and ask him for his advice but stop myself because I know that he isn't here anymore and I haven't actually dealt with his death yet, I've been… numb to all of it. I sat down on the black leather couch in the far off corner of the office that I've been sleeping on, running my hand through my hair when I feel the couch dip on both sides of me as Rachel and Dani lay their heads on my shoulders, taking my hands in theirs lacing our fingers together.

"What was he like?" Dani asked curious.

"If there was a older male version of me then Raul was definitely it" I said chuckling slightly.

"Oh goodness, I can barely handle one of you. I don't know if I could with the two of you" Rachel lightly jokes.

"I think that you would have liked him though. He was a hard worker and a even harder trainer but he knew skill and talent when he saw it. Raul brought the champion out of everyone he trained. I miss… I miss him" I said sighing.

"But his legacy lives through you, he trusted you the most to make sure that this place for others to come and train. I think that he knew that you'll treasure this place and made the right decision in leaving it with you" Dani said smiling.

"I guess but we'll see… I never did give you two answer"

"Don't worry about it right now, we can wait but we don't want you make a decision while you're grieving" Rachel said kissing me on the cheek.

"But I-"

"Santana, it's fine. You'll be when everything settles down" Dani said kissing me on the other cheek.

"Look, I made my decision before I found out Raul's death but I pushed it to the back of my mind with everything going but it wasn't fair to either of you. I do know that I want to try… I want the both of you, that is if you're still interested"

Rachel and Dani looked at each other for a split second then Dani takes my face in her hands, pulling me into searing kiss before I was pulled into the other direction into another kiss, leaving breathless.

"We're very much interested, Santana" Rachel said grinning.

"Good" I said smiling.

"Yo boss lady, boys' bathroom's flooded again" One of the boys said from the doorway.

"Dammit and I just fixed the damn thing" I groaned. "Sersiouly what are you guys eating at home!"

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

The End


End file.
